


Anytime, all the time, forever

by Arzani



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, and all that's in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Bound to the bed, vision taken by a silken cloth, all Benn can do is feel. Feel the touch that sets him on fire, feel the breath that tingles his skin, feel the love and trust he is shown through touches alone. Until he sets free. Until he sees another way. Until he is able to voice his desires plainly. Openly.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Anytime, all the time, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Straight BennShanks smut. Nothing else.

“You like that, don’t you?” a familiar voice said sweetly. But Benn couldn’t concentrate on it for very long, because a finger breached him and he moaned unabashedly. His whole body vibrated from the touch. The finger was pushed deeper into his hole, sliding easy with the lube it was coated in. His senses tingled, his focus solely on the sensation of being filled. More. Oh, he wanted more.

“Yes,” he gasped. Heat filled his cheeks, showing the embarrassment of voicing his desire so plainly. He was glad he couldn’t see, a silken cloth bound over his eyes. It made this easier, in a way. It helped him letting the pleasure in and the urge to control go. He wanted this. Had wanted it for a very long time and he was glad to have the single man he trusted with his whole life do it for him. The finger slid deeper, still, until the second knuckle was in. Benn could feel it. His breath hitched.

“You look so beautiful like this,” the voice murmured and the compliment felt like molten lava, running through his veins. Fingers brushed his stomach, dipped into his belly button and played with the coarse hair around his shaft. The need to touch filled him, but when Benn tried to move his arms, bounds held him back. The bedrest squeaked and he hissed. A laughter followed the sound.

“Ah, Benny, don’t do that. The poor bed.” The finger inside him slipped out, scraped his rim and then dipped back in. His breath hitched and his hips stuttered, seeking for more. But there wasn’t more.

“The bed is sturdy,” Benn couldn’t stop himself from replying and was rewarded with a golden laughter. It was warm and airy and wonderful. It was what he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

“We should test that.” Such a sneaky answer. So much boldness. So much - the finger left him and he felt bereft when it didn’t return. The weight on him shifted and Benn winced. Again he tried to move his arms, tried to stop the loss of connection, but knew it to be futile. Bonds, well knotted ropes, held him back. No.

“Ssh,” the voice reassured him. “I’m back in a second.”

He could hear footsteps on a wooden floor, a drawer that opened and his heartbeat racing in his chest. His heavy cock lay on his stomach and when the mattress dipped, it twitched in anticipation. He couldn’t see, could only feel and so when a warm mouth engulfed his hard-on he couldn’t stop himself from sighing wantonly. The heat, the wetness, the way he was sucked in left him mindless. He tried to buck into the mouth but was pressed down with a flat hand. Fingernails pressed into his flesh, he was taken deep, deeper and when the tip of his cock touched the back of a throat he moaned in a way that left his own ears ringing.

“Oh, please,” he voiced, as pleasure surged through him. This was, heaven and hell at once, so good he feared the moment it was over came too soon. Lips sucked up and down his cock, the tongue played with the vein that always popped up at the underside of his shaft when he was hard and he leaked precum. The drops were licked away while fingers tucked at his pubic hair. The slight pain only increased the feeling of being completely at another one’s mercy.

“You taste incredible, Benn.” The voice was playful, and it made Benn feel hot and cold. Was he allowed to say something like this, even? Shouldn’t a c-? The thought was robbed from his mind, when the mouth sucked him in again, teeth scraping his skin. His hands slung around the ropes, searching for stability in this swirling thoughts.

“Oh my - Sh-aah,” he moaned again, feeling light-headed. Pressure built up, his loins tightening and he wanted to say a warning, wanted to control himself, because this was way too early. Yet, before he could do so the mouth vanished and something was slipped around his cock and balls. The urge to come was still there but the pressure was gone. He panted.

“Is this…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence and a laughter rolled over his naked body. Such a beautiful, mind-blowing laughter. Again.

“Yes,” was his answer and Benn wondered when he had gotten the cock ring. Not that he really minded. They had talked about it. Had talked a lot about this, as well. He was safe in those arms and it helped. It helped and it blew his mind and rose his arousal. “Are you good?”

A smile was all the answer Benn could give, yet, when fingers brushed his shaft it slipped into something… needier. “Please,” he pleaded. He pleaded for more touch, for acceptance and for his desires to be fulfilled. He had one and soon the others would come, as well.

“So needy.” The fingers stroke through his coarse hair. “So helpless.” Up his stomach. “So ready to be taken.” Towards his nipples. He sucked in breath, when his left nipple was pinched, rolled and then finally engulfed by two lips. Again the weight on the mattress shifted and he felt how strong, thick thighs were placed left and right from his hips. A hand pressed down on his chest to give stability and then… teeth bit into his nipple. His back arched, he was pressed down and still he felt his cock brush another.

Sparks danced before his inner eye. He was so lost and it hadn’t even started yet. “How willing you are, under me.” The voice was thick like honey. Benn felt breath on his lips. “I can’t stop wanting to kiss you all day, every day, forever.” And then his breath was taken away. His mind swam while he was kissed, lips conquering his and he gave in without restraint. He let himself be taken, opened his mouth to feel a tongue sweep inside it. A crotch was grinded against his and he moaned into the kiss. Giving more, wanting more. Wanting this like he had never wanted something else in his life.

“How much,” was asked between a kiss and another. “do you want me” It didn’t stop. The kissing, the lips on his. He even was bit. Craved the slight pain. A hand had slipped into his long dark hair. Tugged. “inside of you?”

He groaned. It was swallowed down. The mouth left his, made its way down his chin, his throat, sucked at the junction of his neck. Sucked and sucked and Benn wondered how he should form a coherent thought at all?

“Much…” he moaned, feeling how he grew impossible harder. “So much…” What was thinking, when you could feel pleasure? What speaking, when you could kiss lips raw? “Fuck me senseless, please!”

Suddenly the mouth was gone, the touch was gone. Only the thighs still rested on his hips. He whimpered, feeling cold. His skin tingled, his body needed … this. Why? Why had it stopped?

Time ticked by, seconds like hours, when all Benn wanted was to be claimed. Claimed by him! Then a voice touched him like a feather, shivering, light, in awe.

“Finally, Benn.” A hand was back in his hair, tugged his head back and he followed the pull. “Keep that in mind and the next time you want me, just remember this moment.” The ghost of a breath flew over his lips. He could feel the proximity. “Remember how you had voiced your desires. Do it again. Do it for me!”

And how could he not, when he would do everything for this man? Even shake off the bounds of his past. The restrictions and shame, the suppressed emotions, the desire that had bubbled inside of him, never released. Until now. He had freed him and he did it again.

“Aye, capt’n,” he sighed and was rewarded with a kiss, so heavy and deliberating it exploded inside of him like a volcano. It even took him a while to realize a finger was back in his hole, stretching him.

“Say it again,” was demanded and Benn did, keening as the finger pumped in and out harder. Fire filled him. His insides. His limbs. His hard cock.

“Fuck me senseless, Shanks, please. Fuck me hard!” The mouth vanished and weight was placed on his legs. He shivered, when fingernails scraped over his abdomen. “Please, please!”

“Of course,” was panted, an answer so honest and raw, Benn knew it would embed into his memory forever. The promise was made due by another finger that slipped into him with the first. They were scissored and he gasped for breath. So good. So exhilarating. So much, so much to come.

He bucked his hips, the fingers not enough. He wanted more. He wanted him. Shanks. All of him. “Let me prepare you properly, damit,” was cursed but Benn only shook his head. Used his legs to draw Shanks closer. The fingers gave a last curl, he moaned and with a slight plop they were gone.

“Impatient prick,” was muttered. It made Benn grin and he could hear another plop. The lube, he guessed. His breath stuttered as he waited in anticipation. The emptiness felt heavy, the need consumed him and he still couldn’t see, couldn’t do anything but wait.

“Shanks,” he whimpered when it felt too long. Again, the mattress dipped. A hand brushed over the inside of his legs, spread them even wider and Benn braced himself when the blunt tip of a cock breached his hole. Finally.

It burned, zings of pain and fire shot up his back and he gripped the ropes again. Shanks’ moan reached his ears, drowned out everything else, as he inserted himself into Benn. Inch by slow fucking inch. It was too much. It took his breath away and drove tears into his eyes. It was everything, his mind only focused on the blunt pressure. It was perfect.

“Oh, yes, ah, Shanks, fuck, please, please, please.” A litany of praises and needs and wants, leaving him, when he was filled to the brim and more. There was nothing else. No enemies, no wars, no past, nothing but this. It was mind-consuming and he gave into the madness willingly.

When he was fully seated, Benn felt Shanks lean down to him. His breath at his ear, teeth biting into his earlobe softly. Hands on his shoulders, fingernails piercing his skin. “Tell me to move.”

“Move!” Benn answered, breathless, giving the last bits of control to the man he loved. He told Shanks to move and Shanks did. He slipped out of him until only the tip remained inside, the thrust back in. It pressed all the breath out of his lungs. Before Benn could recover, Shanks did it again. And again. And again.

With each thrust the force behind it became harder, shoved him up the bed, drove him to oblivion, to resurrection. His cock ached, pulsed, as it wanted to release but was denied by the ring around his base. His legs were placed on top of Shanks’ thighs and when he leaned forward he could thrust even deeper into Benn. A moan ripped from his lungs. So good. So absolutely perfect how Shanks pounded into him. Faster. Harder.

A hand slipped into his hair, tugged and he keened. It tugged again in sync with a thrust and he shouted Shanks’ name. “Beg for mercy,” was ordered and the next thrust hit his prostate. Stars exploded, fire licked through his veins. He crashed his hips against Shanks’ pelvis as good as possible, feeling the need to come consume him. Another thrust. Another tug at his long strands and he begged.

“Please, Shanks. Please. Let me… let me. Please!”

“Not,” was panted “yet.” Another thrust. “Come,” he heard. A heavy voice. Dark as rich chocolate. Like poison. Like a vice. “first.” Another thrust. The cock inside him pulsed and Benn understood. Pressed his feet into the mattress to counter the heavy pounding. To give as well.

“Come inside me,” he heard himself say. “Fill me up,” he added, and his voice was strained, breathless. Ready to faint. “Fill me up real good.” Another thrust, deeper this time. The hand in his hair ripped at it. The other scratched at his shoulder. They moaned together. Deep and raw. Primal. “Shanks!”

His cock twitched and he was filled. Deep inside him he could feel the release. The height that seemed his own. “Fuck, Benn.” Fingers flew to his cock, fiddled and a wave of pleasure rushed through him. It took him under. Another last thrust from Shanks and he was drowning. Drowning in the shockwaves of his orgasm, that overtook him, left him breathless. Mindless. Senseless.

He slumped down, a strong arm held him and then his left hand was free. A moment later his right one followed and he sunk into the cushions under him. A sticky chest landed on top of him and a mouth found his. They kissed, but this time languidly, knowing they had all the time in the world. Only after the kiss was interrupted to take breath, Shanks brushed the silk from his eyes. Light blinded him after so much darkness, but when he blinked to adjust, Benn found himself facing the most beautiful bright eyes looking at him lazily. Finally free to move, he brushed some strands out of his lovers face that stuck to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Shanks,” Benn whispered and was graced with a smile. His arms wrapped around the body that felt heavy on his, exhausted from their doings. They needed to clean up, wash themselves. Become captain and first mate again. But not yet. Not now. Later, when it felt like they had savoured this moment enough.

“Anytime for you, love,” was his answer and Benn knew it to be true. Anytime, all the time. Forever.


End file.
